Bee
|Race = Labrador Retriever |Date of birth= Age 774 |Date of death= |Address=Majin Buu's house Satan House |FamConnect = Majin Buu (owner) Mr. Satan (owner) Videl (housemate) }} Bee (ベエ) is a Labrador (dog) in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. He makes his debut in "I Kill No More" the 253rd episode of Dragon Ball Z. He makes his first manga appearance in "The Friends of the Djinn", the 483rd chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, issued on March 3, 1995. Bee, as a puppy, befriends Majin Buu and Mr. Satan. Biography Bee makes his first appearance as a wounded puppy that Majin Buu encounters. Buu heals the dog, wanting Bee to run away from him, but instead, it prompted the beginning of a friendship between the two. Soon after, even Mr. Satan befriends the pup. While playing catch with Buu, the criminal Van Zant arrives and shoots Bee, leaving him in a near dead status. Mr. Satan then goes to avenge Bee, making Buu less angry. Fortunately, Buu's attempt to revive Bee is a success, but he loses himself in his rage when the assailant shoots Mr. Satan as well. This causes Buu to become literally "steaming mad", and through this steam escapes his violent persona, Evil Buu. Evil Buu then eats Majin Buu, and becomes Super Buu. When Super Buu uses his Human Extinction Attack to kill every human on the planet, he spares Bee and Mr. Satan, as he has fond memories of them due to having Fat Buu inside him. At the climax of the Majin Buu Saga, Bee and Mr. Satan encounter Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks and Super Buu. During this time, the usually ridiculous personality of Mr. Satan subsides in favor of a more caring side of the martial artist, as he makes sure that Bee is safe from Vegito's conflict with Super Buu. Goku transports Bee, along with Mr. Satan and Dende to the Sacred World of the Kais when Kid Buu was about to throw the Planet Burst on Earth, at the cost of Gohan, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks' lives. Bee's final appearances in the series are during the last three episodes of Dragon Ball Z, where he has aged significantly, now being placed as around 10 years of age or so. After the conclusion of Dragon Ball Z, Bee continues to live with Mr. Satan and Majin Buu; during the film Wrath of the Dragon, he is also shown being looked after by Bulma's family. He also appears in Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!. Bee's lack of an appearance in Dragon Ball GT has been reasoned by two possibilities. The first explanation may be that Bee passed away in the five year gap between Z'' and ''GT, as the dog was already very old in Dragon Ball Z's final three episodes, and large breed dogs living to the age of 15 is relatively rare in the real world, but may of course be different in the Dragon World. The second possibility may be that Bee simply spent the entirety of GT in Satan's home, except for when Goku transports the Earth's population to New Planet Plant prior to the destruction of Earth (in which case, he was with Mr. Satan on Planet Tuffle). Also, while he does not physically appear during Dragon Ball GT, Bee does appear in promotional artwork for the series, where he is pictured alongside Mr. Satan and Majin Buu following Emperor Pilaf's wish that reverts Goku's body to child-form. He also appears in the 3rd Ending GT in the ending group shot featuring the supporting and major cast of the series that have played some type of role at some point in the series. These two minor appearances could indicate that Bee is possibly still alive, just not featured. Video game appearances Bee appears in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. In the introduction movie of Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout, a puppy resembling Bee is seen saved by Pan after she defeats a giant Imeckian robot. According to Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 voice samples in "the memory of", Bee would made an appearance in this game, the credits also hints this and a Bee lookalike is featured at the title screen while Pan is holding it. Voice actors *FUNimation Dub: Christopher Bevins Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Z Fighter Support Category:Page added by GenkiDamaXL Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Males Category:Canonical Pages Category:Canonical Articles